Hypixel
Hypixel is a Minecraft redstone engineer who is widely known for creating redstone-based adventure maps in the popular video game, Minecraft. Many of his maps have become so popular that they have even been featured on a server that he set up for his viewers though sadly in mid-2016, he announced on his website that his Adventure Lobby would not be making a return. Ever since the server was released to the public, the network grew rapidly and became a really big hit for Minecraft Multiplayer. History Hypixel joined YouTube on June 14, 2012, and uploaded his first video on June 20, 2012. His first video featured a very simple floor trap. It was made to trick players in multiplayer survival worlds that entered a building with the intention to steal a player's items into trapping themselves. Once the player would try to leave, they would find that they could not get out due to there being no stairs. The player's first thought would then be to flip a lever in the room to possibly make stairs appear, however it instead makes the player fall to their death. The video currently has over 200,000 views. In September 2012, Hypixel worked with popular redstone engineer Sethbling on Team Fortress 2 in Minecraft. Together, they remade the Team Fortress 2 map Dustbowl using only redstone, however there were some differences due to the limited redstone capability at the time. Hypixel later also recreated the Team Fortress 2 map 2fort in Minecraft on his own. Hypixel only ever made one map that required a single mod called Skyjacking. Skyjacking is a PVP map that required the SDK gun mod. Players are separated into two teams, terrorists and counter-terrorists. The counter-terrorists goal is to defuse 3 bombs set by the terrorists within 10 minutes. The terrorists goal is to prevent the counter-terrorists from doing so. The third and final bomb has two wires, a red one and blue one. The counter-terrorists must choose which one to cut. One will blow up the plane instantly when cut and the other will disarm the bomb when cut. There is no set wire to cut. Which wire must be cut in order to disarm the bomb is randomly decided by redstone. Hypixel over the years, continued to upload many videos featuring redstone contraptions, most of which are downloadable. Eventually, his redstone maps became so popular with Minecrafters that he decided to set up his own Massively Multiplayer Minecraft Server named after himself. The server features many of his adventure maps and PVP mini-games remade using "Bukkit plug-ins" to reduce lag since it is a very large server. The server currently holds an average of 20,000-30,000 players at any given time and is one of the most popular Minecraft server networks to ever exist. On October 28, 2015 Hypixel released a video on YouTube annoucing on what he calls it the "next chapter of hypixel" to tell his subscribers and PC server players that Hypixel: Pocket Edition '''went into '''Alpha testing. In just the first day, the Pocket Edition server reached over a ground-breaking 13,000 players. Hypixel: Pocket Edition alpha officially closed on March 31, 2016. It will return in 2017 with a Beta version of the server. Minecraft Maps Hypixel is most popular for his "Herobrine Mansion" map which spawned a sequel map called "Herobrine's Return". This is the list of all of the Minecraft maps he has released for download: * Nether Arena * Dance Dance Zombie * Vampire Survival * Snakes and Ladders * Pig Fishing Tournament * Creeper Survival * Survival Horror * Team Fortress 2 in Minecraft: Dustbowl * Obsidian Defenders * Quakecraft * Blaze Boss Fight * DOTA * Creeper Dungeon * Star Wars Adventure Map * Self Building Village * Deadly Tic-Tac-Toe * Gladiator Arena * Wave Heroes * Skyjacking * Nintendo Console * The Walls * The Walls 2 * Team Fortress 2 in Minecraft: 2fort * Herobrine's Return * Wrath of the Fallen * Death Sentence Arena * Wither's Challenge * Zombie Apocalypse * Herobrine's Mansion Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers